


The Prince and His Knight

by Strayrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Love Confessions, M/M, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strayrose/pseuds/Strayrose
Summary: While Iwaizumi may not remember, his bond with Oikawa has undergone far worse struggles than going off to college.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 105





	The Prince and His Knight

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful prince poised to take the throne of the kingdom. His father, the king however stated that the prince must wed before he takes the throne. The king offered several potential suitors to the prince, but he turned them all down.  
The prince had already fallen in love years ago. In the gardens of the palace, he met a young boy his age looking for bugs and became friends with him. Over the years that friendship had blossomed into love. Unfortunately, the boy was a commoner and unable by normal rules to marry a prince, so the prince devised a plan._

“Iwa-chan! Let’s go get burgers!” Oikawa shouted in Iwaizumi’s ear, loudly.  
Iwaizumi shoved him away, but he consistently made his way back to his incessant jabbering into his ear. Honestly though, Oikawa’s talking was more of a comfort than an annoyance. Walking home from their last day of high school stung, and it was nice to have something familiar to hang onto.  
“Fine,” Iwaizumi finally sighed, “We can get burgers.” He really couldn’t stand up well against Oikawa’s requests.  
“Yay! Thank you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sang, snaring Iwaizumi into a hug.  
He continued hanging onto him all the way to the burger place.

_The prince’s plan was simple; hold a tournament in which the whoever showed the most strength and valor would win his hand in marriage. His love excelled in both strength and valor, and over the years had worked to become one of the best knights in the kingdom.  
The king considered the proposal and thought it reasonable, except he proposed a different challenge to measure the candidates strength and valor. A terrible beast had been terrorizing the kingdom for many years and caused much damage. The king declared that whoever managed to kill the beast within the year would gain the honor of marrying his son._

“Will you still talk with me a lot when we are at college?” Oikawa asked, in a poor attempt at sounding casual. Iwaizumi could sense the anxiety behind his words easily.  
“You’ll make sure of it,” Iwaizumi responded with his mouth full of burger.  
Oikawa scowled and said primly, “Don’t talk with your mouth full, you brute.”  
Oikawa continued to glower at his food, very obviously unsatisfied with Iwaizumi’s response. Iwaizumi breathed another great sigh of exasperation.  
“Yes, I’ll make sure to contact you regularly in college,” he answered, trying to ignore the flicker of warmth in his chest as Oikawa beamed at him.

_Taking on the beast would be an act of suicide, both the prince and the knight knew it. The prince begged the knight not to go, but the knight knew that this was his only chance to raise above his station and marry the prince, and he couldn’t bear to watch the one that he loved marry another. The knight set on his quest, promising the prince that he would come back alive for him.  
The prince wept in fear, any hope that he would ever see his knight again seemed dismal. He prayed to whatever deity was out there to protect the knight from harm._

“Have a nice evening,” the waiter called out as they exited the restaurant.  
The sun had begun to set, lighting the world in an array of reds, blues, and oranges. It would be a peaceful evening if it weren’t for the persistent feeling of running out of time. Not for the first time Iwaizumi regretted choosing to go to a different university than Oikawa. They had been best friends since elementary school, and it often felt like they had known each other for even longer than that. Iwaizumi felt lost thinking of what he would do without Oikawa.  
Oikawa bumped his shoulder with his own, “What are you thinking about?”  
“How much I’m not going to miss you,” Iwaizumi lied easily.  
“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouted, mockingly grabbing his chest. He was smiling though, Iwaizumi wasn’t a very good liar either.

_The journey to the beast’s lair was long and arduous, but the knight never once thought of giving up. Whenever he felt the pain wearing on him, he thought of the prince’s smile, his voice, his laugh, his love, and he got through it.  
Finally, he arrived at the lair. He stared into the gaping maw of the cave, pitch black and ominous, and stepped forward. The moment his foot hit the cave floor it rumbled with the massive roar of the beast. It flew out of the cave, heaving its unnatural conglomeration of beasts into the sky to form its hideous appearance.  
The knight felt no fear; he couldn’t afford it. He hefted his sword into the air and charged forward with a courageous yell._

The pair continued to wander around and talk aimlessly about anything and everything. The sun set completely, leaving them with only the streetlamps for light. They eventually headed to their houses, which were conveniently side by side.  
Instead of going inside, Oikawa motioned for them to sit on the curb, side by side. They sat in silence for a while, neither quite ready to broach more of the painful subject. No matter how much they contacted each other it wouldn’t be the same. They wouldn’t be the same.  
Even though there were still weeks left before they went to their seperate colleges, talking now felt too much like goodbye, so they just sat there unable to leave each other.

_Inexplicably, the knight defeated the beast. Many would say it was pure luck, the knight would claim his love was stronger than the beast’s hate. Thus the knight returned to the palace to collect his prize.  
The king held a feast congratulating the knight, and the prince wrapped his arms around the knight and wept in joy. The festivities commenced with great joviality and cheer; the beast had been vanquished!  
However, the king only pretended to celebrate; he had not planned for anyone to actually succeed in the impossible quest and was most displeased that one had. The king disproved of the lower class status of the knight and felt that many others suited the prince better.  
The king called for one of his servants to sneak poison into the knight’s cup._  


“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa called softly; Iwaizumi wondered if he was tired.  
“Yes?”  
Oikawa didn’t respond, just stared at him with half closed eyes Iwaizumi stared back, taking in the entirety of Oikawa’s existence. The expression he wore was more serious than his usual playful smirk; it was an expression more reserved for when it was just the two of them.  
Oikawa was gorgeous. Iwaizumi had always been aware of this. Oikawa’s constant stream of fangirls was a testament to his good looks. Somehow in the hazy streetlamp light he looked unearthly beautiful.  
The familiar flicker of warmth sparked in his chest again. He didn’t remember when the feeling had started just that it had been there awhile, maybe even since the moment that they met.  
Crap, Iwaizumi realized, I’m in love with him.

_The prince cradled the knight in his arms as he died, grasping onto him desperately as if he could someone keep in in the world from sheer force of will. The knight had to be dragged away from the sobbing prince by several people.  
The prince locked himself in his room afterwards, refusing to leave or talk to anyone. He easily recognized his father’s treachery and cursed himself for not realizing his father’s motives before it was too late.  
A fever took the prince’s life, as he refused any medicine or food. His final wish was to be reunited with his knight in the next life._

Iwaizumi felt fairly calm in his epiphany, and he continued to stare at Oikawa as a blush overcame his face. Oikawa looked at him quizzically, but before he could ask what was wrong Iwaizumi leaned forward and kissed him.  
Iwaizumi had not thought the kiss out before he did it and only realized as he was pulling away that this might ruin their friendship. In panic he looked at Oikawa’s face. Oikawa’s eyes were wide open with the pupils blown wide, looking thoroughly shocked.  
Before Iwaizumi could apologize though, Oikawa spoke in an awed voice, “I think I’m in love with you.”  
Iwaizumi let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. They were okay; they were better than okay. Iwaizumi no longer feared going off to separate colleges; he now knew that nothing in the universe could separate him from Oikawa for long. The knight would always stick by his prince’s side.


End file.
